


Happy New Year

by Marvel_Shipper_Reborn



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Alcohol, Ambiguity, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Humor, I Blame Tumblr, Late Night Conversations, New Year's Eve, Sexual Content, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_Shipper_Reborn/pseuds/Marvel_Shipper_Reborn
Summary: It’s New Year’s Eve, and Joana has already prepared on getting comfortable, until her best - and hottest - friend, Chris Evans, shows up in the middle of the night.





	

The smell of alcohol mixed with vomit made its way to my nose as soon as I opened the door.

“Chris, what the hell? I thought you were celebrating New Year’s Eve with Robert and the rest of the crew.”

“He shook his head, a sad smile appearing on his lips. “I _was_.”

“What happened?”

“Can I stay the night?”

“Chris—“

“Please. I’ve got the fuckin’ confetti in my boxers, and it’s _itc_ _h_ _i_ _n_ _g_.” He whined.

 _Eugh_. It was half past midnight, and he smelled as if he’d taken a _bat_ _h_ in vodka, champagne and corn chowder, and don’t get me started with all the glitter on – and probably even _i_ _n_ – him. I had just vacuumed my flat before heating a pot of water for my Earl Grey and my most favourite pillow in the armchair where _‘_ _Emm_ _a’_ was waiting for me.

“I—“

“I’ll take my shoes off. A—And the jeans, and the rest if you want to. You don’t even have to wash my clothes for me.”

“How about you come in first before getting entirely naked?” I replied with a roll of my eyes, opening the door wider for him.

His smile made me want to throw myself at him. “You’re a sweetheart, you know?”

“Bill comes tomorrow.” I chuckled as I made my way to the bathroom. “I’ll run you a bath – take everything you need. You know where to find it, right?”

“As if I would forget.” He grinned.

 _S_ _ig_ _h_. I don’t remember how often he’d been in my flat already. He even had his own shelf in my wardrobe, from several stay-overs. Plus a toothbrush on my bathroom wall cupboard, as well as a razor, deodorant and a shower gel.

I never told him that whenever he had been gone again and I had started missing him I’d always wear that old white T-Shirt, because seriously – he smelled _so_ good.

“Joana? Hellooo…” Chris was standing in front of me half-naked, waving his hand in front of my face.

“Ehr… what did you say?”

“Do you have a trash bag or something for my—uhm, dirty clothes?” He cleared his throat the moment those words were out of his mouth.

“Just gimme them.” “No, I told you—“ “Give me your clothes.” “Joana—“

“I can wash them while you take the bath, so you don’t have to do that when you get back home tomorrow.”

He looked at me, raising an eyebrow. “What?” I snapped, even though I didn’t mean to.

“Shall I take them off _right now_?”

“Of course.”

“ _Everyt_ _h_ _i_ _n_ _g?_ ”

“Everything.”

“I mean, in front of you?” His eyes bore into mine, and a sly smile appeared on his lips as he unzipped his jeans and pulled them down, but it didn’t affect me.

“You know I’ve seen you naked before, Chris.”

“But—“

“Oh jeez, just take them off,” I laughed. “As if I wouldn’t know what a penis looks like.” And then he slid his fingers beneath the elastic of his boxers.

I held my breath, and my hands clutched the fabric of his alcohol-soaked jeans.

That bastard was making a show out of it – I felt the sudden urge to press my legs together.

“Enjoying the show, honey?” He asked in that low voice, licking his lips when he heard me whimper.

But I wouldn’t let my guard down so easily. Biting my tongue, I snapped back into reality and shook my head. “Take these off now, would you?”

And oh, he did. He was pulling them over the curve of his firm buttocks, wiggling just a little bit, and I lost it.

I was beyond snorting, and Chris joined in when I laughed out loud.

Until the last piece of clothes was off in a jerk, and I was looking at a perfectly shaped genital.

This was the most beautiful girth I’d ever seen. The color, the veins, the length. This… “P—Penis.” I stuttered, and suddenly Chris was throwing his head back and howling in laughter.

“I—I better go and start the—the—“ I pointed towards the washing machine, not able to form a coherent sentence.

I had to look back just one more time before I disappeared into the kitchen, and Chris was smirking like an idiot.

* * *

While there were still fireworks outside, I had settled in my armchair and closed my eyes for a few minutes. The sound of my washing machine as well as Chris’ slate singing vocals made it _i_ _m_ _possible_ to read my book.

“Joana, where’s that shampoo I always use?” He shouted from the bathroom.

“No need to scream!” I shouted back, already on my way towards him. “It’s in the— oh!”

“Oh, hi.” He beamed as he turned to look at me. “I didn’t know you liked Led Zeppelin.”

“Are you _serio_ _u_ _s_? Best band ever!” I folded my arms, looking at him suspiciously. “You were asking for the shampoo.”

“Oh – yeah, I was wondering where—“

Right behind his head, I took the shower gel from the ledge, hitting the back of his head with it playfully. “There, dick head!”

“Dick head, huh?”

“Yeah, you’re a dick head. Why?” I was so confused what he meant.

“Dick. Head.”

“Shut up. I wasn’t prepared for that, okay?”

“Admit it – you liked what you saw.”

I bit my lip, tearing my eyes from his gaze. “Maybe.”

That made him laugh again. “You’re blushing so hard right now, Joana.”

“I’m not.” I pouted in protest.

“You _are_ ” He snorted, “that’s so cute.”

“You’re a jerk.”

He laughed even harder now.

“Oh my god, I didn’t mean— why is everything I say—“

“Jeeerk!”

“Shut up!” I whined, splashing water into his face.

That was a bad idea, because I should have known what followed.

Immediately, his arms slung around me and with a huge splash, he pulled me into the tub.

“Are you _crazy_?” I shrieked.

“You started this.” He laughed on and on, keeping an iron grip on my wrists while I was struggling to get out of his wet embrace.

“Chris, let me go!”

“No way, honey.” He held me even closer to his chest. “You’re gonna stay here with me.”

“My clothes, my clothes!” I cried, and finally he allowed me some space to turn around. I was sitting in his lap now.

 _O_ _h_ _god, that’s even worse._

Stiffened, I sat on top of him, breathing heavily. He held my hands, and his face was only inches away from mine.

“Chris—“

“Ssshh!”

“Chris, let me—“

He grunted when I tried to kick again, and I stilled when he almost bore his nails into my flesh.

When I looked into his eyes, I forgot how to breathe.

And then he kissed me.

I admit that I often dreamed of this, of kissing Chris somewhere quiet and intimate, but this was so wrong.

And so fucking uncomfortable, since we were in my tiny bathtub! “Ch—“

“Mmh!”

“Wh—“

“M-mhh!”

“Rrr!”

“Okay, _what_?” He asked as he let go of my lips. “I—I can’t feel my legs anymore.” **  
**

* * *

I had to put my clothes in the dryer, too, and while I was blow-drying my hair headfirst, I noticed two large hands groping my bathrobe-clad butt softly.

 _O_ _h_ _s_ _h_ _it,_ _t_ _h_ _at_ _f_ _eels_ _so_ _good._

It was hard to keep up my guard, even more so when those two hands slid beneath my bathrobe and stroked my thighs, and I was holding onto the blow-dryer for dear life when he grazed his nails softly over my skin.

It felt like heaven, but I wouldn’t allow myself to just give in – I couldn’t do it.

 _W_ _e’re_ _f_ _rie_ _n_ _ds,_ _f_ _or_ _fu_ _c_ _k_ _’s_ _sa_ _k_ _e._

When I turned off the hairdryer and lined up, the back of my head clashed against his jaw. “Ow, fuck!”

“Chris – Oh my god, are you okay? I—I’m so sorry!” I turned around to look at him, but saw no blood. Reaching out, I cupped his face tenderly, yet laughing softly. “I—I’m really sorry. I didn’t know you were so close…”

“So close, huh?” He replied smiling sheepishly.

_Argh, these ambiguous meanings!_

“Does it hurt a lot?” I was worried I might’ve dislocated his mandible, but he shook his head and leaned into my touch.

“I’m fine” he said, “but I feel like I’m gonna crash the bed in less than ninety seconds.”

“You wanna go to bed? Now?”

“It’s three in the morning, Joana.”

“Are you getting old, Evans?”

“Oh, hush! It’s been a long day and you wore me out.”

“I barely did anything.” I retorted, wrapping my arms around his narrow hips.

“You did enough to get me out of breath.” He whispered before pulling me close.

I knew where this was going; he was about to kiss me – on the lips – but I couldn’t. It wouldn’t be right. Instead, I lowered my gaze and he kissed my forehead, his hands loosely around me.

“Happy new year.”

* * *

 I woke up around ten.

I don’t know why, but as soon as I opened my eyes I had to smile. Stretching my arms and yawning loudly, I arched my back – until someone gave a muffled “Mph!” and I almost jumped out of my skin.

Crap, he was lying next to me. He was right there, wearing nothing but a sweater and some cotton briefs, one hand on my hip and the other draped over the backrest.

 _And_ _t_ _h_ _e_ _n_ _t_ _h_ _ere’s_ _also_ _so_ _m_ _et_ _h_ _i_ _n_ _g_ _po_ _k_ _i_ _n_ _g_ _agai_ _n_ _st_ _m_ _y_ _b_ _um_ _._

“Good morning” came a sleepy voice from behind me, and I turned my head to look at him. He looked so adorable, and I couldn’t help but smile when he looked at me through half-lidded eyes. “You look so beautiful, babe.”

“You drank too much, Chris, because I’m sure not beautiful” I snickered, “especially not on Friday mornings.”

“But you do.” He replied in his groggy voice, “you look so beautiful when you’ve just woken up, when your hair is a mess and when you haven’t put your makeup on.”

“You call that beautiful? What’s wrong with you, man?” I laughed, but stopped when he was clenching his jaw.

“I mean it, Joana.”

I didn’t know what to say – I was so baffled that I barely listened to myself when I opened my mouth and the words left my tongue.

“You—You’ve got a boner.”

 _S_ _erio_ _u_ _sly,_ _brai_ _n_ _?_ _Th_ _at’s_ _all_ _you can make me think of?_

I wanted to apologize for my inappropriate comment, but Chris’ expression softened and he bent his head to whisper in my ear. “Guess why.”

That was too much.

Okay, I mean – who refuses cuddling with a handsome guy that might even end in a passionate make-out? I wouldn’t, and I bet you wouldn’t either, but the thing is he’s my _f_ _rie_ _n_ _d_.

I had to save me from myself. Now.

“I, uhm—I—I’m gonna go make breakfast, okay?”

* * *

We had breakfast soon after. Chris seemed as if he couldn’t get enough of scrambled eggs and I was munching on my croissant with jam. He sipped on his coffee, I on my tea. He smiled and raised his cup, and I nodded and clashed glasses – well, mugs – with him.

And yet, none of us spoke.

I don’t know if it was because I had rejected him, or if we were just too tired to talk already, but it felt uncomfortable.

I did the dishes quickly after we had finished, then hopped under the shower before getting ready for my shift. When I walked through the corridor in just a blouse and some panties, Chris raised his head.

“Hold on, where are you going?”

“To work?” I half asked, half stated.

“You have to _work_ today?”

“Uhm, yeah.”

“I—I didn’t know that. Joana, had I known you have to, I wouldn’t have come he—“

“Chris, it’s okay. Really, I didn’t mind. Make yourself at home, as always.”

He took one of the pillows and tucked it between his arms, pressing it against his upper body, and [smiling like a lovesick puppy](https://68.media.tumblr.com/36997964bfca3a89d18ac62ef93daf29/tumblr_inline_odfsfy8Ngd1ql6pwi_500.gif). “When will you be back?”

“I don’t know. My shift ends around eleven, and when I get the sub I might make it here before midnight.”

The look he gave me _then_ was priceless. His eyes were widened, his mouth agape. I hoped he was still breathing.

“Don’t give me that look.”

“Honey, I thought we’d—I wanted to—to—“

Then, he held off .

“What did you want to do? What would we do?” I asked, carefully, but when he didn’t answer I walked up to the couch and kneeled in front of him, whispering. “What did you think we could do, Chris?”

“Just—Never mind.”

“No, I _do_ mind.”

He sighed and sat up, taking my hands in his. “Call me an idiot, but I thought we’d spend the day together. Here, at home. You know, watch those silly tv shows, eat pancakes with syrup and cuddle. I wanted to hold you, to kiss you, to—“

“What? What did you want to do?”

“I better not say that, Joana.”

 _Wh_ _at?_ _Wh_ _y_ _was_ _he being so shy now? What was he hiding from me?_

“Chris, seriously now. What did you want to—“

I was being silenced by those full lips again, though this time it felt completely different.

It felt good. It felt right. It felt… _amazing_.

Chris ran his tongue along my lips, and I opened my mouth willingly. He nibbled at my bottom lip and I could feel the smug grin on his face when I moaned. I was kneeling between his legs, my nipples brushing against his thighs even through the fabric of my blouse, and I found my hands running their way up into his hair, tugging it softly.

I wanted it to last forever – I really did – but I had to go.

When I pressed one hand flat against his chest, he pressed his forehead against mine, breathing heavily.

“I know, you need to go.”

The way he said it was breaking my heart.

“Wait a minute…” Without another word, I rushed to the other end of the room, grabbed my phone and dialed my station’s number.

As I waited for someone to pick up, Chris was shuffling towards me, mouthing 'What are you doing?'.

Right at that moment, my colleague answered the call.

“Hi, it’s Joana… No, I—I wanted to call in sick today… Yeah, I had a little bit of too many shots last night. No, I’ll come back tomorrow. I promise… Okay, thank you. Bye!”

“What was that?” He pointed towards the phone in my hand.

“I called in sick.”

“You—you’re not going—?”

I shook my head, grinning. Within an instant, Chris was right in front of me, head bent down to kiss me.

Another kiss that took my breath away; so passionately, so deeply that I let my phone slip out of my hand.

His arms slid up and down my body as if he wouldn’t know where to touch me first, and I was unzipping his sweater while our tongues danced against one another’s.

My fingers were exploring his chest and he grunted when my finger tips brushed his nipples. He maneuvered us backwards through the doors, and between kisses he spoke “Bedroom?”

“Uh-uh. Too small. We—We might break the bed.”

“Th—Then the couch?”

“Yeah…”

I pushed him onto the soft cushions of my sofa, straddling his lap in an instant. He was kissing my neck, cupping my breasts and gyrating his hips against mine – I closed my eyes, enjoying every single touch.

But one thing was still gnawing me. “Ch—Chris, wait—“

He kissed up my neck towards my lips, slowing down his actions. He stopped completely when I backed away for a bit.

“When we—I mean, we’re still friends, right?” I whispered.

I was so afraid.

“Of course we are.” He replied tenderly, his thumb stroking my cheek. “Nothing’s gonna change that.”

“Bu—But what about—“

“You’ll always be my best friend, Joana.” He whispered, wrapping his fingers around my hand and pulling it towards his chest, just above where his heart was supposed to be. “But you’re not only my friend anymore; you’re—you’re my—I want you to be my _girl_ _f_ _rie_ _n_ _d_ now. I—I mean, if _you_ want to be—“

“I want to.” I murmured over and over; I was so enthralled that I squealed in surprise when Chris tackled me, flipped me onto my back and buried his face in the curve of my neck.

 _H_ _ell,_ I thought, _I’m in heaven._


End file.
